


coffee shop shenanigans♡

by laanatdelrey



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, M/M, OC's - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Peaceful, Wholesome, asheiji, banana fish - Freeform, eiji loses his brain cells oop, lets pretend canon never happened people, my ocs are bffs with eiji, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laanatdelrey/pseuds/laanatdelrey
Summary: Eiji and his fellow co-workers are broke college students trying to navigate through the busy life of university with classes and lectures, all while balancing a part-time job at the Caffeinated Express. On a particularly busy day in the cafe, Eiji encounters a familiar acquaintance. Will he be able to focus on his job?
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 15
Kudos: 97





	coffee shop shenanigans♡

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction! Sorry if this isn’t too good--I’m trying to sharpen my writing skills but also cope with my post banana fish emptiness™ I finished the manga five-six months ago, and I was so upset with the ending lmaooo im dead inside I’m still empty about the series to this day. 
> 
> There is no canon. Only college students Ash and Eiji >:(( 
> 
> Ash is 19 and Eiji is 21 in this fic. Also this fic is an outsider perspective featuring my OC's!!
> 
> Anyway. Hope y’all enjoy.

It was yet another busy afternoon at the Caffeinated Express campus cafe. The lively, chaotic ambience of students entering and leaving the cafe, coffee machines whirring and pumping out liquids, and chatter of students accompanied with jazz lo-fi blasting on the speakers with the faint whiff of coffee beans makes the Caffeinated Express seem like a dreamy, cozy place to get work done.

But working there? Well, that’s a different story. 

“Grace!” shouted Eiji across the counter, “I need ten cents!” as he hurriedly pushed buttons on the cash register while maintaining a calming, reassuring smile to his customers at the same time. 

“My god Eiji, I’m coming!” grunted Grace, as she quickly but carefully squirted whipped cream on three tall frappuccinos. She pulled open the little drawer and rummaged through the money box to fish out a dime, and dropped it on Eiji’s palm.

Meanwhile, Saadia was trying to settle an order problem with an impatient customer running late for class, who claimed that she received three pumps of strawberry syrup instead of two pumps in her strawberry frappuccino, and didn’t want a strawberry slice in her whipped cream.

“W-we’re sorry ma'am, we’ll fix it right away--”

“I HAVE A CLASS IN FIVE MINUTES, I’M GOING TO BE LATE!” screeched the customer. She flicked her blonde hair and said, “I don’t like too much strawberry flavor in my drink. It’s way too fruity and sweet--not my taste!”

Saadia refrained herself from rolling her eyes to the back of her head as she hurried back to the kitchen to fix her drink. This girl was really getting under her nerves.  _ No one cares if you don’t like strawberries, _ she scornfully thought. 

\---

The three college students continued working in the job. Eiji punched buttons at the cashier. Grace crafting drinks and baking pastries back in the kitchen. Saadia serving drinks. They adapted a certain rhythm in order to keep their busy job together . An order. Drink machines whirring. The sound of shovelling ice cubes and coffee pouring into cups. Whipped cream dolloped on drinks. 

The chaotic ambience mellowed down as the busy, eventful evening bid their farewell for now, the sky descending into a nightly dusk as students began to leave the place to meet up with friends or to work on their assignments, leaving only a handful of students working on their assignments in the cafe. Things seemed to calm down a bit. Only an hour and a half left until closing time. 

Eiji leaned back against the counter, rubbing his temples--Fridays were usually the busiest days. He came to the United States from Japan as a Fine Arts major. Between long days at the studio and homework assignments, he worked shifts at the cafe in order to pay for his camera equipment and hefty student loans. It turns out being in a cafe versus working at a cafe are two completely different experiences. Not like he hates working in a cafe--in fact, he loves crafting drinks! But sometimes, it can also be very hectic. At least he has his best friends working with him alongside in his shifts--Saadia, a psychology major with sass, and Grace who is majoring in business. He’s grateful to have such supportive friends in America. 

Things seemed to mellow down for a bit.

  
That was, until a familiar looking tall, blonde college student dressed in a cream colored sweater, long overcoat and blue jeans walked through the door with a thick textbook tucked under one arm.  _ Oh god, my boyfriend is here, _ Eiji frantically thought. 

His striking jade green eyes underneath his round glasses search the cafe and immediately spots him, and starts to walk towards him. Immediately, Eiji turns as red as a tomato and jerks his head away. 

Grace exchanged looks with Saadia, who mouthed, _ This moment is literally a movie scene from those cheesy ass teen movies we watched together.  _ Saadia snorted in agreement.

Eiji ducked behind the counter, pretending not to see the approaching customer. Grace sneered at Eiji. “Seems like he’s that boyfriend you were talking about, right? Too scared to see your significant other at work?”

He just blinks back at her.

“N-no it’s not that--it’s just--” he began

“Hey darling!” Ash cooed in his thick ass Boston accent, “Can I get a tall caramel macchiato with two pumps of caramel syrup, no sugar, and two tablespoons of vanilla bean with soy milk, please?” He finished with a dazzling smile.

Saadia and Grace, who were tucked away from the cashier section, snorted together while watching the interaction.

“Basic b-bitch.” Eiji rolled his eyes while blushing madly, “You Americans are so extra.”

“Says the one who eats something like natto for breakfast.”

“That’s because your white people taste buds can’t handle anything that’s not ketchup.”

Saadia burst out laughing while watching Ash’s jaw drop to the ground, and Eiji making his signature shit-eating grin at him. However, Eiji soon lost his cool and became flustered, too embarrassed to order his drink. Grace turned to Ash and said, “Oh, hey Ash. Your lover here is too embarrassed to take your order.” 

“Hmm, what a pity,” Ash mockingly pouted, to which Eiji replied with “W-wait, I’ll take your order! Grace, can--”

“I wanna see Eiji make my drink.” Ash crossed his arms.

Grace smirked at Eiji who blushed a deep red color and proceeded to the mini kitchen to pour the ingredients in the blender. Meanwhile, Ash watched Eiji with a smug smile on his face and Grace and Saadia snickered watching Ash see Eiji carefully making his drink.

Eiji uncapped his black Sharpie and scribbled a special message for Ash, and carefully handed the coffee cup to Ash.

_ Enjoy your coffee for your white people taste buds  (・ω<) i  love u - Eiji _

“Your order,  _ sir _ ” declared Eiji

Ash looked at the coffee cup and immediately blushed at the cute emoticon he knew Eiji always doodled whenever he wrote a note to Ash. They stared at each other with blushed faces until Grace interrupted the moment with “Jesus, you guys blush a lot.”

He shook his head away and replaced it with a soft look on his eyes. ”Come back soon, Eiji.” said Ash, “I miss you.” Then, Ash reached over and planted a smooch on Eiji’s cheek, smirked, and spun on his heel, sashaying his way out of the cafe.

Saadia and Grace descended in a laughing fit, Grace wagging her finger at Eiji and Saadia wheezing on the floor while Eiji buried his face in his hands out of pure embarrassment of his boyfriend flirting with him at work. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave feedback! I'm still trying to get used to formatting and writing fanfics in this site. Let me know if you like it, and pls yell and scream at me in the comments :))


End file.
